


Moje Miejsce

by BruMarcel



Category: Brazilian Football RPF, CR Flamengo, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Aromantic, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruMarcel/pseuds/BruMarcel
Summary: Gabriel przez lata był pewien bycia aseksualnym, ale to, co się z nim działo pod wpływem obecności pewnej osoby sprawiło, że zwątpił. Naturalnym było, że nie rozumiał. W końcu nigdy wcześniej tego nie doświadczył.
Relationships: Bruno Henrique/Gabriel Barbosa/Michael Oliveira, Gabriel Barbosa/Bruno Henrique, Gabriel Barbosa/Michael Oliveira
Kudos: 2





	1. Powrót

Po niespełnieniu się w dwóch europejskich klubach, Gabriel zgodził się wrócić do Santosu na wypożyczenie. Był podekscytowany starym-nowym miejscem. Niekoniecznie ujrzy znajome twarze, ale na pewno miejsce, które tak kochał.

Gdy po tak długim czasie postawil stopę na Vila Belmiro, czuł powracającą pewność siebie, którą utracił w Interze i Benfice. Wiedział, że tutaj długo nie pobędzie rezerwą.

Debiut w Santosie choć nie był idealny, bo spotkanie zakończyło się remisem, to był dla niego udany. Udało mu się zdobyć bramkę, więc miał powód do radości. W kolejnych trzech meczach z rzędu także zdobył po jednym golu. Mógł się cieszyć z takiego powrotu, jednak po nich nastąpiła przerwa, która go niesamowicie poirytowała. Przez cały pobyt w Europie nie strzelił prawie nic i znów miałoby się powtórzyć?

W międzyczasie do treningów wrócił zawodnik, którego klub ściągnął po równie kiepskim pobycie na starym kontynencie. Mężczyzna był od niego o sześć lat starszy, choć ta różnica w ogóle nie przeszkodziła Gabrielowi w nawiązaniu kontaktu, bo czuł, że wywiąże się między nimi głębsza więź. Pragnął mieć przyjaciela, a poza aktywnościami sportowymi i kontaktem z pozostałymi zawodnikami, był niesamowicie nieśmiały i wycofany.

– Hej, Bruno, po co ci te okulary? – zapytał, kiedy siedzieli w szatni.  
– Miałem uraz siatkówki oka. Niewygodne to, bo ogranicza mi pole widzenia.  
– Nie możesz bez tego ćwiczyć?  
– Dopóki lekarze mi nie powiedzą, że mogę grać bez, to nie ma szans.

Gabriel chciał zapytać kolegę, czy gdzieś by wyskoczyli we dwóch, ale przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo napięty jest terminarz meczowy. Wymienili się numerami, żeby być w kontakcie. Mimo faktu, że dopiero się poznali, to Gabi już się przywiązał do nowego kumpla i czuł się przy nim swobodnie.


	2. Przyjaciel

Zgodnie z przeczuciami Gabriela, dobrze dogadywał się z Brunonem. Zarówno podczas treningów, jak i prywatnie. Powoli stawali się nierozłączni, rozumieli się nawzajem. Nie byli typem imprezowiczów, uwielbiali spokojną atmosferę.

Siedzieli w kawiarni. Gabriel właśnie skończył jeść swój kawałek ciasta i popił je kawą. 

– Bru  
– No?  
– Cieszę się, że zagadałem.  
– Też się cieszę.  
– Nigdy wcześniej nikt mnie tak dobrze nie rozumiał jak ty.  
– Mam podobne odczucia. Reszta uwielbia imprezy, a ja nigdy nie przepadałem za nimi.  
– Pamiętam, jak mnie przywitali w Interze. Udawałem, że mi się podobało. Naprawdę, to chciałem zapaść się pod ziemię.  
– Aż tak źle było?  
– Był to dla mnie szok i zwyczajny dyskomfort. Tylu ludzi i takie huczne przyjęcie... To nie dla mnie.  
– Rozumiem. Też bym czuł się nieswojo.

Przytulił się do przyjaciela i przymknął oczy. Poczuł, jak ręka kolegi go obejmuje i uśmiechnął się. Nic tak bardzo nie poprawiało mu humoru jak bycie przy nim. Nie podejrzewał, że pozna tak szybko kogoś, kogo będzie mógł naprawdę nazwać „przyjacielem". Kogoś, kto naprawdę go zrozumie i nie będzie próbował za wszelką cenę wyciągnąć na imprezę.

Gabriel nigdy wcześniej nie zauważał u siebie jakichkolwiek oznak seksualności. Nie ruszał go widok nagich osób, przechodził koło tego obojętnie. Jednak przy przyjacielu zaczął dostrzegać pewne dziwne sygnały ze strony ciała i umysłu, których nie doświadczył przy kimkolwiek innym.


	3. Co To Jest?

Gabriel mentalnie zaczynał świrować, bo nie rozumiał, co się z nim dzieje. Gdy przytulał się z kolegami, to nie czuł nic. Ale kiedy robił to Bruno. Gdy on to robił, chciał więcej niż samo przytulenie. Zdarzały mu się coraz częściej kosmate myśli o przyjacielu. Z kolejnymi spotkaniami z Brunonem czuł się coraz bardziej zakłopotany. Nagłe erekcje, które nigdy wcześniej mu się nie zdarzały. Gdyby nie jego śniada karnacja, to byłoby widać płonący rumieniec na jego policzkach.

Bywało, że zawieszał wzrok na sylwetce przyjaciela, odcinając się od świata zewnętrznego.

Jednego razu, kiedy się przytulali, znowu dostał niespodziewanego wzwodu i mimowolnie jęknął. Nie było na szczęście gigantycznego przypału, bo byli u niego w domu. Wolał nie wiedzieć, co by się stało, gdyby jednak byli poza nim. Jednak wciąż było to niezręczne.

– A co to? – zapytał Bruno, zsuwając ręce na jędrne pośladki Gabriela.

 _Jestem w dupie_ – pomyślał Gabriel. Jego ciało było w gotowości na stosunek, ale psychicznie nie czuł się gotowy na seks. Wolał to czym prędzej uciąć. Nie chciał wiedzieć, co Bruno sobie właśnie pomyślał.

– Nic, zdawało ci się – odpowiedział, szybko wymykając się z objęć przyjaciela. – Rozgość się, przygotuję kawę.

Spędził trochę czasu na rozmowach z Brunonem i pograli chwilę na konsoli. Kiedy pożegnali się, szybko pobiegł do sypialni, żeby sobie ulżyć. Chciał mu w końcu powiedzieć, co się dzieje, ale wstydził się i obawiał się, że mogłoby to przekreślić ich przyjaźń. 

Wiedział, że to nie było nic w stylu zauroczenia czy zakochania. Nie czuł potrzeby spędzania z nim romantycznych chwil. Nie potrzebował czułych słówek i pieszczenia. Chciał rozładowania tego dziwnego napięcia.


	4. Napięcie

Gabriel przez lata był pewien bycia aseksualnym, ale to, co się z nim działo pod wpływem Brunona sprawiło, że zwątpił. Nie wiedział, że możliwe jest poczucie pożądania do jednej, konkretnej osoby, z którą jest się blisko. Czuł się jak zawstydzony dojrzewający nastolatek, który nie wiedział, co się dzieje z jego ciałem. Był sobie wdzięczny, że zwykle nosił luźne, dresowe spodnie, bo mógł próbować zatuszować w ten sposób wstydliwe wzwody, które pojawiały się z powodu obecności i bliskości jego przyjaciela. Bardzo chciałby, żeby wszystko wróciło do poprzedniego stanu, ale nie miał możliwości panowania nad reakcjami jego organizmu.

Kiedy przebierali się w szatni zdawało się, że nikt nie zwracał uwagi na widoczne wybrzuszenie w jego bieliźnie, a sam starał się udawać, jakby tego nie było. Jednak było to trudne. Jego ciało potrzebowało spuszczenia tego napięcia, które się kumulowało nawet na samą myśl o Brunonie. Zwykle po treningach zmywał się jako pierwszy, żeby nikt go nie nakrył na robieniu sobie dobrze. Jednak masturbacja nie dawała mu pełnej satysfakcji.

Z jednej strony cieszył się na widok przyjaciela, bo uwielbiał spędzać z nim czas, ale ten pojawiający się dyskomfort związany z podnieceniem nie dawał mu spokoju i nie wiedział, co zrobić. Momentami chciał do niego podejść i poprosić, żeby się z nim przespał i przy tym jednocześnie ogarniał go lęk przed możliwym zniszczeniem przyjaźni. Co, jeśli ten by go odtrącił, powiedział o tym reszcie i wykluczyliby go z drużyny?


	5. To Nie Zakochanie

Minęło kilka miesięcy od tamtego wstydliwego momentu, kiedy jęknął Brunonowi do ucha. Zaczął powoli myśleć nad wyznaniem mu tego wszystkiego. Narastające napięcie seksualne w kontakcie z najlepszym przyjacielem nie dawało mu spokoju. Masturbacja nie zaspokajała go całkowicie. Brakowało jego. Wiedział, że tylko z nim będzie usatysfakcjonowany. Inni ludzie byli dla Gabriela kompletnie niepociągający.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie był w przyjacielu zakochany. Po prostu pragnął z nim seksu.

Bruno zszedł z treningu jako pierwszy, Gabriel zmył się chwilę po nim. Przechodził obok przyjaciela biorącego prysznic i nie umiał nie spojrzeć na niego. Znowu ta okropna erekcja.  
Brązowa dłoń Brunona wysunęła się zza ścianki i zaraz Gabriel znajdował się przed nim. Bruno oparł ręce po obu stronach jego głowy.

– Wiem, że na mnie patrzyłeś – wyszeptał, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem. – Masz ochotę?  
– O tak, bardzo – odpowiedział cicho, spoglądając prosto w jego oczy. 

Spodziewał się, że Bruno od razu przejdzie do konkretów, a tymczasem obsypał jego ciało pocałunkami i pieszczotami. Gabriel nie pozostawał dłużny i odwdzięczał się. Nie myślał, że będzie tak idealnie, choć byli zagrożeni nakryciem przez resztę drużyny. 

Ich kontakt seksualny to było zaledwie kilka minut intymnych pieszczot, które doprowadziły ich obu do orgazmu, ale Gabriel czuł, jakby trwało to przynajmniej kilka godzin. Nareszcie w pełni usatysfakcjonowany, wtulił się w ciało przyjaciela, który go objął.

– Dziękuję, pragnąłem tego od dawna – wyszeptał i spojrzał na Brunona.  
– Porozmawiamy później, lepiej się umyjmy i zmywajmy, zanim nas nakryją.

Zanim reszta kolegów wróciła, oni już byli dawno ubrani, nie dając po sobie poznać, co się między nimi zadziało. Gabriel był kompletnie zawstydzony tym rodzajem bliskości z przyjacielem, jednocześnie mając nadzieję, że znów to zrobią. Ale w bardziej komfortowych warunkach.


	6. On

Pomimo tamtego jednego zbliżenia z Brunonem, Gabriel był niesamowicie zawstydzony swoim pragnieniem, by znów tego doświadczyć. Choć jego ciało pragnęło intymnego kontaktu z drugim, to on zdawał się mieć blokadę psychiczną, by mu o tym powiedzieć. Podniecenie i erekcje nie ustąpiły, a wręcz odnosił wrażenie, że są one częstsze niż poprzednio. Chciał, by wszystko wróciło do poprzedniego stanu, reakcje jego organizmu go w pewnym sensie przerażały. Pożądał kolejnych zbliżeń, jednocześnie się bardzo się tego wstydząc.

Chciał, by bliski kontakt z Brunonem był odprężający i uspokajający, a działo się kompletnie odwrotnie. Wypełniał go dyskomfort związany z narastającym podnieceniem i chęcią doświadczenia kolejnego intymnego zbliżenia. 

Zaczął odczuwać niesamowitą irytację spowodowaną brakiem zaspokojenia swojego pożądania. Terminarz był napięty, nie mieli możliwości spotkać się pomiędzy treningami czy meczami.

Dopiero na końcu sezonu nareszcie się zobaczyli prywatnie. To były ostatnie dwa dni jego pobytu w Brazylii, kontrakt na wypożyczenie wygasł i musiał wracać do Włoch.

Bruno przyszedł do niego wieczorem, z zamiarem zostania na noc. Zjedli razem kolację, a później chwilę pograli na konsoli.

Znowu ta cholerna chęć na seks.

– Zaraz wracam – rzucił Gabriel i wstał, kierując się do łazienki.

Nie umiał mu powiedzieć wprost: „chcę seksu".

Rozpiął spodnie i opuścił je, chwytając w dłoń swojego nabrzmiałego penisa. Oparł się o ścianę i zamknął oczy, powoli przesuwając po nim dłonią.

Gdy fantazjował o tym, co robi z nim przyjaciel, poczuł odtrącenie ręki i zaraz coś wilgotnego zacząło sunąć po jego członku. Kiedy otworzył oczy, kompletnie się zawstydził i nie wiedział, jak zareagować.

Nie umiał ustać na nogach i upadł gołym tyłkiem na podłogę, jęcząc z rozkoszy.


	7. Spokój?

Gabriel wrócił do Mediolanu. Nie czuł się ani trochę szczęśliwy, bo nie było tu jego kolegów. I przede wszystkim przyjaciela. Brak jego obecności był dla niego przytłaczający, choć gdy był z nim, to często miewał chęć na seks. Na ten moment, kiedy odpoczywał przed kolejnym sezonem, starał się nie myśleć o Brunonie i jego ciele, którego tak pożądał.

Gdy był we Włoszech, zdawało się, że wszystko wróciło do stanu sprzed poznania Brunona i poczucia pierwszy raz pociągu seksualnego. Kiedy siedział w kawiarni i popijał kawę, zerkał na przechodzące osoby. Nic nie odczuwał, gdy na nie patrzył.

Zaczął w końcu przerzucać strony internetowe i trafił na pojęcie „demiseksualność". Był w niesamowitym szoku, jak dobrze go to określało. Chęć seksu pojawiająca się tylko przy kimś, kogo dobrze się zna, choćby bliskim przyjacielu, jakim był dla niego Bruno. 

Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że chodził przybity i bez energii. Nikogo tu nie znał, nie miał z kim wyjść, a wszystko przez nieśmiałość. Choć przed kamerami zdawał się być wygadany, to prywatnie był zamknięty w sobie, niechętny do imprez czy wypad w większym gronie.

Kiedy pojawiła się możliwość powrotu do ojczyzny, zgodził się. Czuł się obco we Włoszech. Odrzucony, niechciany. Pamiętał, jak koledzy w szatni niechętnie z nim rozmawiali. Miał reprezentować Flamengo. Od dziecka marzył o grze w czerwono-czarnych barwach.

„Tęsknię", napisał w wiadomości do Brunona.


	8. Nowy Rozdział

Gabriel kupił dom w pobliżu centrum treningowego. Choć Rio de Janeiro nie było dla niego z początku przyciągającym miastem, to myśl o grze dla ukochanego klubu była niezwykle ekscytująca. Może przekona się do miejscowości i plaż?

Okazało się, że Bruno został kupiony przez Flamengo. Gabriel poczuł się uszczęśliwiony na tę wiadomość i zaproponował przyjacielowi, żeby zamieszkali we dwóch. Nie miał na myśli wyłącznie seksu. Po prostu bardzo się za nim stęsknił i chciałby móc częściej z kimś porozmawiać niż tylko między treningami i meczami. Bruno zgodził się na propozycję Gabriela i niedługo od ostatniego telefonu zjawił się u niego. 

Gabriel przyjechał wypożyczonym samochodem na lotnisko, by odebrać przyjaciela. 

Kiedy stęsknieni za sobą wskoczyli sobie w ramiona, Gabriel nie poczuł na początku podniecenia i już chciał się cieszyć, dopóki nie weszli do auta. 

Po kilku minutach jazdy Bruno poprosił Gabriela, żeby się zatrzymał.

– O co chodzi?  
– Zobaczysz, jak wrócę.

Znaleźli parking i Bruno wysiadł. Nie wracał dobre kilka minut, ale gdy wszedł i pokazał, co kupił, Gabriel się zawstydził kompletnie.

– Daj, ja dalej pokieruję. Mów, w którym kierunku.

Zamienili się miejscami. Miał rację, nie chcieli wypadku spowodowanego rozkojarzeniem Gabriela. 

Był już późny wieczór. Wzięli obaj prysznic i położyli się do łóżka.

– Gabi.  
– No?  
– Masz ochotę?  
– Bardzo.  
– Chodź – szepnął.

Gabriel był ciekawy uczucia bycia penetrowanym. Nie przerażały go historyjki o rozrywającym bólu i w ogóle, to nie, bo coś tam jeszcze. Obaj chcieli tego rodzaju zbliżenia.

Choć Bruno był zmęczony podróżą, to nie był na tyle padnięty, by powiedzieć, że propozycja była żartem. Sięgnął do szafki nocnej, wyciągając z niej zapakowaną prezerwatywę, lubrykant i korki analne, żeby go rozciągnąć.

Zaczęli od wzajemnych pieszczot, by po kilku minutach wzajemnego pobudzania się, przejść do seksu oralnego. 

Gabriel nie umiał powstrzymać się od jęków, było to dla niego niesamowicie przyjemne, a jęczenie jego przyjaciela nakręcało go dodatkowo. 

– Chcesz już?  
– Tak – wysapał, spoglądając w oczy przyjaciela.

Gdy Bruno rozciągał Gabriela korkami, ten ostrożnie otworzył opakowanie palcami prezerwatywę i założył ją kochankowi na penisa. Nie widziało im się chodzenie do łazienki, skoro już się myli. Zanim jeszcze Bruno w niego wszedł, wsunął pod jego biodra poduszkę, żeby było im wygodniej i porządnie go wysmarował lubrykantem. Gabriel głośno jęknął, kiedy ten w niego wchodził. Nie czuł bólu, kochanek dobrze się nim zajął.

Podczas stosunku nie zabrakło pieszczot, które doprowadziły Gabriela do skraju rozkoszy.

Po wszystkim, Bruno zsunął powoli prezerwatywę i wyrzucił ją do kosza. Zlizał nasienie z brzucha i penisa zmęczonego Gabriela.


	9. Musimy Porozmawiać

Gabriel i Bruno utrzymywali swoją seksualną relację w tajemnicy, nikomu o niej nie mówili. Układ bycia przyjaciółmi, którzy uprawiają ze sobą seks, bardzo im odpowiadał. Jako przyjaciele bardzo sobie ufali i rozmawiali o większości spraw, które miałyby potencjalnie wpływ na to. Bruno w końcu poprosił Gabriela na poważniejszą rozmowę.

– Gabi.  
– Tak?  
– Jestem aromantyczny.  
– Co to znaczy?  
– Bardzo skrótowo mówiąc, jestem niezdolny do romantycznej relacji.  
– Bru, akceptuję cię.

Bruno uśmiechnął się na te słowa. Widać było, że odczuł ulgę.

– I obiecuję, że nasza relacja się nie zmieni – zapewnił.  
– Gabi, nie mówiłem tego wcześniej. Jesteś moim pierwszym partnerem seksualnym w życiu.  
– Ty moim też. Zanim nie zaprzyjaźniliśmy się, nie miałem w ogóle libido.  
– Jak to?  
– Całe życie byłem przekonany, że jestem aseksualny. I zrozumiałem, że jednak nie do końca jestem. Mogę odczuwać popęd seksualny, ale tylko do osób, z którymi mam bliską więź.  
– Aż tak dla ciebie jestem bliski? Czy odczuwasz pociąg jeszcze do kogoś?  
– Tylko do ciebie.

Obu mężczyznom ulżyło po tej rozmowie. Czuli się też lepiej, kiedy uprawiali ze sobą seks, bo mieli świadomość, że jeden drugiego nie skrzywdzi uczuciowo.

Gabriel zauważył, że odkąd zamieszkali wspólnie, to wyrównało się jego libido i nie odczuwał go jako coś tak męczącego jak wcześniej, kiedy nie mógł się rozładować w satysfakcjonujący sposób. Faktycznie, nadal przytrafiały mu się wstydliwe erekcje w związku z dotykiem przyjaciela, jednak nie były tak częste i zwykle pojawiały się w komfortowych warunkach, kiedy mogli się zaspokoić i czerpać przyjemność z uprawiania seksu, zamiast robić wszystko jak najszybciej. Podczas zbliżeń, zawsze o siebie nawzajem dbali i nigdy jeden drugiego nie zmuszał do czegoś, czego on nie chciał w tamtym momencie.


	10. Ten Trzeci

Gabrielowi niczego nie brakowało w relacji z Brunonem. Byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i uprawiali seks, z którego czerpał zawsze niesamowitą rozkosz. Lęki, które mu towarzyszyły jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu, ustąpiły. Nie obawiał się dłużej komunikowania przyjacielowi wprost, kiedy chciał seksu. Jeśli jeden z nich nie miał chęci na zbliżenie, pieścił drugiego, aż ten osiągnie orgazm. Nie było nigdy wymuszane. Po prostu lubili sprawiać sobie przyjemność.

Niedługo później dołączył do nich Giorgian. Z nim nie utrzymywali kontaktów seksualnych i nie zdradzali, że są dla siebie kimś więcej niż tylko dobrymi kumplami. Nie chcieli go odstraszyć.

Jednej nocy po meczu było jednak inaczej. Gabriel i Bruno zabawiali się ze sobą w najlepsze, kiedy do pokoju wparował Arrascaeta. Zapomnieli zamknąć drzwi, a światło jak zwykle mieli zapalone. Jedyne, co ich uratowało przed kompletnym zawstydzeniem to znajdowanie się pod kołdrą.

Mężczyźni spoglądali na siebie zmieszani.

– Ee, to ja... nie będę przeszkadzał – powiedział Arrascaeta, zawstydzony do granic możliwości.

Gdy Urugwajczyk się wycofał, Gabriel podniósł się i zamknął drzwi. Musieli chwilę odczekać, żeby znowu nabrać ochoty na seks. Dokończyli zabawę i od razu poszli spać, nie mając zamiaru roztrząsać sytuacji.


	11. Nie Mów Nikomu

Bruno i Gabriel często wyciągali Giorgiana z domu, kiedy wychodzili na kawę albo po prostu na spacer. Urugwajczyk mówił, że chciałby lepiej mówić po portugalsku, ale nie za bardzo chciano mu pomagać w Cruzeiro. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby roztrząsał moment nakrycia przyjaciół na seksie. Wychodził z nimi, żartowali razem, robili we trzech głupie rzeczy. Relacja układała im się.

Tym razem jednak byli u nich i kopali piłkę w ogrodzie. Giorgian nagle przerwał przy jednym z podań.

– Ej, chłopaki, chciałbym was o coś zapytać – zaczął. Na jego bladej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec.  
– O co chodzi? – zapytał Gabriel, podchodząc do przyjaciela.  
– Czy wy wtedy uprawialiście seks? – powiedział na jednym wydechu.

Gabriel i Bruno spojrzeli na siebie, milcząc przez chwilę.

– Tak – odpowiedział Gabriel.  
– Jesteście parą?  
– Nie.  
– Naprawdę?  
– No tak. A o co chodzi?  
– Nie, nic. Po prostu męczyło mnie to. Przepraszam, że wam przerwałem.  
– Było, minęło. Tylko nie mów nikomu.  
– Nie powiem.

Mężczyźni przytulili się i zaraz wrócili do przerwanej czynności. Mogli robić cokolwiek innego, ale tego dnia mieli akurat ochotę potrenować.

Kiedy żegnali przyjaciela, wycałowali go w oba policzki, jak zwykle to robili. Giorgian nie zareagował inaczej niż zwykle.

Gdy Urugwajczyk opuścił ich dom, Bruno objął Gabriela od tyłu, zsuwając dłonie na jego biodra.

– Nie mam ochoty – powiedział Gabriel, odsuwając się.  
– Ja też nie. Chciałem tylko zobaczyć twoją reakcję.  
– A jakbyś mnie podniecił?  
– To bym się tobą zajął, jak zawsze. Jesteś zły?  
– Trochę.  
– Przepraszam.

Gabriel pocałował Brunona po francusku, a starszy się nie opierał, pozostał bierny.

– Przeprosiny przyjęte.


	12. Bo Się Pomylisz

Gabriel, Bruno i Giorgian nie tylko byli najlepszymi, nierozłącznymi przyjaciółmi. Stanowili także postrach obrońców i bramkarzy każdej drużyny, która im stanęła na drodze. No, prawie. Zdarzyło się kilka potknięć, przez które stracili punkty w turniejach.

Ze względu na to, że Gabriel i Bruno byli ze sobą bardzo blisko i mieszkali razem, krążyły plotki o ich rzekomym związku i bywało, że dziennikarze ich o to wypytywali. Odpowiedzią zawsze było twarde: nie.  
Mężczyźni byli tylko przyjaciółmi, którzy uwielbiali uprawiać ze sobą seks i nikt o tym nie wiedział, nie licząc Giorgiana.

Przed meczem przeciwko River Plate postanowili się założyć.

– Jak strzelę bramkę, będziesz penetrowany – powiedział odważnie Gabriel.  
– No dobra. A jak ja strzelę, to będzie po staremu.

Możliwość, że żaden nie zdobędzie bramki, nie została w ogóle wzięta pod uwagę. Gabriel był ciekawy, jakim uczuciem było penetrowanie. Klepnął przyjaciela w pośladek.

– No, dziś poczujesz, jak to jest być na dole – stwierdził, wyszczerzając się szeroko.  
– Nie bądź taki szybki, bo się pomylisz – odparł rozbawiony Bruno.

Mecz nie szedł po myślach Gabriela i obawiał się, że nie zdobędą pucharu. Czuł presję i stres. Nie myślał wtedy o zakładzie z przyjacielem, a o tym, żeby jak najszybciej rozwiązać problem. Dopiero w ostatniej minucie udało mu się zremisować, a w doliczonym czasie gry odwrócił wynik i mógł odetchnąć z ulgą, mimo zobaczenia czerwonej kartki.

Zadowolony z siebie, podszedł do Brunona.

– Szykuj tyłek. – wyszeptał w jego ucho.

Kiedy znaleźli się w pokoju, Gabriel zaczął obsypywać przyjaciela pocałunkami i zniecierpliwiony rozbierał go. Kiedy ten został w samych bokserkach, pociągnął go na łóżko. Masował powoli jego ciało, patrząc mu przy tym w oczy. Bruno uciekał wzrokiem w bok, kompletnie zawstydzony zmianą ról.

Gdy uznał, że rozgrzał go wystarczająco, podłożył mu pod biodra poduszkę, na której umieścił miękki ręcznik i przygotował jego tyłek na penetrację, każąc mu oddychać powoli i głęboko, żeby się rozluźnił. Trochę to zajęło, zanim zastąpił palce penisem, na którym wcześniej umieścił prezerwatywę. Cały czas obserwował reakcje przyjaciela w momencie wsuwania się.

– Wszystko w porządku?  
– Tak, jest dobrze.

Co kilka chwil przerywał i wychodził, by dołożyć lubrykantu. Chciał się z nim trochę podroczyć, przerywając przed szczytowaniem, ale uznał, że zostawi to na inną okazję. Doszedł pierwszy, ale nie cofnął się tylko posuwał go tak długo, aż on też nie osiągnął orgazmu. Kiedy z niego wyszedł, od razu zdjął gumkę i wyrzucił do kosza, a potem zlizał spermę z jego brzucha.

Nachylił się nad przyjacielem i zrobił mu malinkę. Nie była łatwa do zauważenia na pierwszy rzut oka ze względu na jego ciemną karnację.


	13. Moje Miejsce

Flamengo był dla Gabriela jak dom, nie chciał opuszczać klubu. Trudno było mu wejść do samolotu, którym leciał do Mediolanu. Był przybity, że musiał wracać do miejsca, gdzie traktowano go jak kolejnego do załatania miejsca.

23-latek odżył w ostatnich dniach stycznia, gdy oficjalnie stał się piłkarzem Flamengo. Tym razem to on został odebrany z lotniska przez przyjaciela. Czuł, jakby nie widział go wieki, a było to zaledwie kilka tygodni.

Gabriel przytulił się mocno do Brunona i stali przytuleni przez kilka minut, nie mogąc się od siebie odkleić. Stęsknili się za sobą.

– Kocham cię, najlepszy przyjacielu – powiedział Bruno, zaciskając mocniej ramiona.  
– Ja ciebie też. Tak cholernie tęskniłem.

Kiedy w końcu się od siebie odlepili, poszli z bagażami do auta i pojechali do domu. 

Na miejscu zjedli kolację, a Gabriel poszedł wziąć prysznic. Miał ochotę na seks z przyjacielem, ale nie był pewien, czy on też chciał. Gdy wychodził, ten złapał go za nadgarstek i zaciągnął do sypialni. Podobało mu się każde zbliżenie z nim. Świetnie się dogadywali w sprawach łóżkowych i wcale nie potrzebowali miłości romantycznej, by czerpać niesamowitą rozkosz z seksu.

Kilka dni później został zaprezentowany oficjalnie jako piłkarz Flamengo.

 _Flamengo to moje miejsce, mój dom_ – powiedział w myślach, przechodząc korytarzem centrum treningowego, witając się z personelem klubu i kolegami.


	14. Nowy

Do Flamengo przyszło kilku nowych piłkarzy, między innymi Gustavo Henrique, który grał z Gabrielem w Santosie. I rówieśnik Gabigola, który wkrótce namiesza w jego życiu i relacji.

To był Michael, były zawodnik Goiás, o którego Flamengo walczył z Corinthians i Palmeiras. Piłkarz miał ostatnie zdanie w sporze i poszedł do klubu, który kochał od dziecka. Mimo różnic w temperamencie, Gabriel i Michael zaprzyjaźnili się ze sobą, często razem wychodzili. Z czasem ich wyjścia zaczęły przypominać romantyczne spotkania.

Podczas pierwszego meczu przeciwko Indepediente del Valle w Recopa Sul-Americana, Bruno został sfaulowany przez bramkarza ekipy przeciwnej i wykluczony na czas nieokreślony. Gabriel oczywiście zaopiekował się przyjacielem leczącym się z kontuzji, nie mógł przejść obok niego obojętnie. W tamtym momencie obaj nie mieli w ogóle ochoty na seks, co było dla nich zaskoczeniem.

Gabrielowi wtedy zaczęło brakować czegoś, czego nie mógł otrzymać od Brunona ani nie mógł go tym obdarzyć. Pragnął miłości romantycznej, partnera. Pragnął być kochany w inny sposób niż jak kocha się przyjaciela.

Kiedy wrócił z kolejnej schadzki z Michaelem, usiadł obok przyjaciela na łóżku.

– Bru.  
– Tak?  
– Brakuje mi tego.  
– Seksu?  
– Nie, idioto.  
– Brakuje ci tego, czego ja nie mogę tobie dać?  
– Wiesz, sedno leży w tym, że ja ciebie też potrafię kochać tylko po przyjacielsku. Nie widzę w tobie partnera romantycznego. Ech, spotykam się z Michaelem.

Bruno podniósł się ostrożnie do pozycji siedzącej i przytulił go mocno.

– Skoro jesteś z nim szczęśliwy, to dobrze. A po...  
– Tak, powiedziałem mu na pierwszej randce. Nie ma problemu z naszym układem.  
– Chciałbyś go zaprosić do mieszkania z nami?  
– Na razie jest za wcześnie, ale rozważam to, jeśli randkowanie nam wypali i będziemy parą.  
– Ach, rozumiem. Ten, szczęścia z nim życzę.

Gabriel uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.

Nie zanosiło się, żeby randki z Michaelem nie wypaliły i tym się pocieszał. Polubił tego mężczyznę. Był w jego wieku i mieli wiele wspólnych tematów, choć ich początki w piłce nożnej były zupełnie odległe. Zresztą, Michael był tym typem osoby, której było wszędzie pełno i zabawiał towarzystwo, a Gabriel był bardziej wycofany, co mogłoby przeszkodzić w zbudowaniu głębszej relacji niż przyjacielska. Jednak ta bariera dla nich nie istniała. Szanowali siebie nawzajem i nie zmuszali siebie do aktywności, które nie były komfortowe.

Brazylijczycy mieli skłonności do szybkiego zakochiwania się. W ich przypadku nie było inaczej.  
Pomiędzy kolejnymi treningami i meczami, Gabriel i Michael wyszli na randkę do parku. W pewnym momencie Michael złapał dłoń Gabriela i splótł ich palce. Gabriel uśmiechnął się i nie wywinął ręki. To było bardzo miłe uczucie.

Gabriel wiedział o nieczystej przeszłości Michaela związanej z narkotykami, ale w ogóle mu to nie przeszkadzało. Wiedział, że teraz był inny. Ludzie się zmieniali. Zresztą, kiedy słuchał tych opowieści czuł w jego głosie i widział po postawie, że żałuje tego, co robił.

Usiedli na ławce. Michael wgramolił się na kolana Gabriela i pod wpływem chwili, pierwszy raz pocałowali się. Ich wargi złączyły się na dosłownie moment, ale to im wystarczyło do przekazania tego, co do siebie czuli.

– Jesteś cudowny, Michael – szepnął Gabriel, gładząc jego dłoń.  
– Ty też, Gabi.

Siedzieli tak dobrą chwilę, wpatrując się w siebie. Gabriel go naprawdę uwielbiał i kochał, ale miał wrażenie, jakby jednak czegoś brakowało w ich relacji. Nie to, że chciał uprawiać z nim seks już teraz, tym bardziej zważając na to, że sam Michael mówił, że chce zaczekać. Po prostu się zastanawiał, dlaczego jeszcze nie poczuł pociągu seksualnego do niego, kiedy do przyjaciela go czuje.

Nienawidzili się żegnać. Nienawidzili rozstawania się. Poszli na stację metra, obaj w innym kierunku. Gabriel pocałował mocno Michaela, silnie go przytulając. Choć jeszcze byli obok siebie, to już jeden za drugim tęsknił. Nie chcieli się rozstawać. Całowali się przez chwilę w jakimś kącie, żeby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi przechodzących ludzi.

Gabriel odprowadził Michaela, bo jego metro przyjechało jako pierwsze. Nie umieli się od siebie odkleić, ale musieli. Pomachali do siebie i Gabriel poszedł zaraz na swój przystanek. Tak się zamyślił, że prawie by mu odjechało sprzed nosa.


	15. Ich Trzech

Relacja romantyczna Gabriela i Michaela wciąż rozwijała się. Spędzali ze sobą bardzo dużo czasu, nie zaniedbując przy tym mimo wszystko przyjaźni z resztą zespołu.  
Jednak stała się rzecz, której nie mogli przewidzieć. W związku z pandemią, albo musieliby zrezygnować z randek, albo Michael musiałby się wprowadzić do nich. Zdecydowali się na drugą opcję, by nie doprowadzić do ostudzenia rozkwitającej miłości.

Gabriel cieszył się, że łóżko, które zakupił rok wcześniej było wystarczające do tego, by mogli zmieścić się we trzech. Nie chciał zostawiać Brunona samego, przyzwyczaił się już do wspólnego spania i chciał mieć ich obu obok, a nie tylko jednego z nich. Obaj byli dla niego bliscy, choć na inny sposób.

Mężczyźni trenowali w domu, zgodnie z zaleceniami trenera, żeby nie wylecieć z formy. Jednocześnie też grywali w PES-a, bo czasem chcieli po prostu się oderwać od fizycznego kopania piłki i ta gra im w tym pomagała.

– Znowu ci strzeliłem z karnego – zaśmiał się Michael, spoglądając na Brunona.  
– Brawo, nie umiałem przewidzieć twojego ruchu.

Gdy oni grali we dwóch, Gabriel próbował swoich umiejętności w kuchni i przygotowywał feijoadę najlepiej, jak potrafił.

W pewnym momencie Bruno i Michael oderwali się od konsoli i po cichu udali się do kuchni. Stanęli za Gabrielem i mocno go przytulili. Gabriel nie potrafił opisać swojego szczęścia, jakie dawało mu mieszkanie razem z najlepszym przyjacielem i mężczyzną, z którym układało mu się życie miłosne.

Gabriel obrócił się i przytulił ich obu.

– Kocham was – szepnął.  
– My ciebie też, Gabi – odpowiedzieli.

Nie zdawało się, by charakter relacji któremuś z nich wadził. Podobało im się to, łącznie ze spaniem w jednym łóżku. Michael nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że jego partner uprawiał seks z ich przyjacielem, a Bruno cieszył się, że Gabriel był nareszcie w pełni szczęśliwy dzięki Michaelowi.

Zjedli obiad, a po nim Michael pojechał zrobić zakupy. Chciał trochę odpocząć od towarzystwa partnera i przyjaciela, więc grzecznie powiedział, że da radę i niech zostaną. Miasto było tak opustoszałe i tylko sklepy spożywcze, apteki i drogerie były otwarte. 24-latek oczywiście zachował wszelkie środki ostrożności podczas pobytu poza domem.

W czasie nieobecności Michaela, Gabriel i Bruno poszli zabić swoje napięcie seksualne, które im skoczyło. Nie spieszyli się, bo nie mieli potrzeby. W końcu ten trzeci doskonale wiedział, że ze sobą sypiali, choć ujrzenie ukochanego uprawiającego seks z przyjacielem mogłoby być dziwnym doświadczeniem.

Gdy drzwi się otworzyły, Gabriel i Bruno już dawno byli po i pomogli mu wnieść zakupy, które naprawdę były spore. W końcu mieszkali we trzech. Michael poszedł umyć ręce, a pozostali dwaj wypakowali wszystko i umieścili we właściwym miejscu. Nie powiedzieli mu o prezerwatywach, a dziś zużyli ostatnią gumkę i Bruno był zaskoczony, że je kupił. Może sam się domyślił?

Był już wieczór. Żaden nie miał ochoty na szykowanie wymyślnych kolacji. Michael przygotował zwykłe kanapki i herbatę, a później położyli się spać. Jak zawsze, Gabriel leżał na środku i przytulał Michaela wtulonego w jego klatę, a za Gabrielem Bruno przytulający go „na łyżeczkę". Uwielbiali zasypiać w takiej pozycji.


	16. Zmiany

Minął rok od przeprowadzki Michaela do Gabriela i Brunona. Gdy jego chłopak mówił, że będzie uprawiał seks z przyjacielem, Michael zaczął dostrzegać pewną sprawę, którą wcześniej ignorował ze względu na wpojone mu przez rodziców wartości. Gabriel i Bruno byli tylko przyjaciółmi, a nie tworzyło to dla nich najmniejszej bariery do uprawiania seksu. Dlaczego więc on miałby odmawiać sobie upojnych chwil z partnerem? W imię czego? Miał ochotę kochać się z nim, dzielić z nim rozkosz, której do tej pory nie doświadczył. Raz, kompletnie zawstydzony, zapytał ich (Gabriela i Bruno), jak bardzo seks jest przyjemny, a uzyskana odpowiedź tylko narobiła mu większej ochoty na intymne zbliżenie z ukochanym.

Bynajmniej miał problem z tym, że Gabriel i Bruno uprawiają ze sobą seks, choć musiał przyznać, że ten fakt miał minimalny wpływ na dezycję o porzuceniu tej bezsensownej, w jego opinii, zasady o niesypianiu z kimkolwiek do ślubu.

Jednego wieczora, gdy mieli wolne od treningów i meczów, Bruno wybrał się z kolegami z ekipy na miasto. Gabriel i Michael woleli zostać w domu. Zostanie z partnerem sam na sam spowodowało u niego chęć na stosunek. Czuł się psychicznie gotowy na przespanie się z Gabrielem, z którym do tej pory łączyła go tylko relacja czysto romantyczna.  
Miał przed nim kilku partnerów, którzy zrywali z nim tylko dlatego, że nie chciał seksu. Teraz właściwie się z tego cieszył, bo mógł doświadczyć pierwszego orgazmu z mężczyzną, który naprawdę go kochał. Jeśli Gabriel byłby z nim tylko po to, żeby zaliczyć, to dawno by przestali być parą.

– Kochanie – zaczął nieśmiało Michael i złapał Gabriela za rękę.  
– Tak, skarbie?  
– Chcę się z tobą kochać, Gabi – szepnął i spojrzał mu w oczy.  
– Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz?  
– Tak, bardzo. Nie umiem dłużej się wstrzymywać. Jesteśmy parą, mieszkamy razem... Chcę bardzo.

Gabriel położył dłoń na policzku Michaela i pocałował go czule w usta.

– Skoro jesteś pewien, że chcesz się kochać, to zróbmy to – wyszeptał i uśmiechnął się.  
– Ale czy ty masz ochotę?  
– Tak, kochanie. Fakt pozostania we dwóch narobił mi chęci.

Wstali i powoli udali się do sypialni. Michael był niesamowicie zawstydzony w momencie, gdy się rozbierali. Nigdy nie pokazywał się nikomu nago. Kiedy położyli się w samej bieliźnie na łóżku, Gabriel zaczął składać czułe pocałunki na jego ciele i pieścił każdy fragment odsłoniętej skóry.

Każde kolejne zetknięcie warg Gabriela z jego skórą powodowało, że rozluźniał się i miał ochotę na więcej. Był w szoku, gdy ten był już przy jego kroczu, a jednak zajął się pieszczotami wewnętrznej strony ud. Jęknął z rozkoszy, którą dawał mu ten dotyk.

– Jest cudownie – szepnął, wiercąc się nieco.  
– Ty jesteś cudowny, kochanie – wyszeptał Gabriel i uniósł się, by pocałować go w usta.

Michael kompletnie odpłynął pod wpływem tego, co robił z nim Gabriel. Całe życie był w błędzie, że seks to tylko penetracja i trwa zaledwie kilka minut. Nikt z nim nigdy nie rozmawiał o współżyciu. Ciągle powtarzano mu tylko, że ma się wstrzymywać. 

Gabriel wsunął palce po obu stronach jego bokserek.

– Mogę? – zapytał, spoglądając na niego.  
– Tak – odpowiedział, unosząc biodra.

Po długich pieszczotach, jakimi go obdarzył, nie miał już oporów. Czuł się komfortowo z ukochanym. Podniósł się i, jednak nieco nieśmiało, zdjął bieliznę Gabriela. Ten się tylko uśmiechnął i gdy obaj byli kompletnie nadzy, pocałował go w usta.

– Jesteś piękny, Michael – wyszeptał Gabriel wprost do jego ucha, co spowodowało u niego przyjemne dreszcze i jeszcze większą chęć na stosunek.

Wsunął pod jego biodra poduszkę, by było wygodniej i zaczął go rozciągać przy użyciu korków analnych.

– Nie wchodzisz...? – zapytał zaskoczony. Silikonowe zabawki wewnątrz były dla niego dziwnym uczuciem.  
– Muszę cię przygotować, nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy, kochanie.

Chwilę zajęło przygotowywanie go do dalszej części stosunku. Gabriel pomiędzy kolejnymi ruchami coraz to większymi zatyczkami, czule pieścił jego penisa, co powodowało u Michaela niesamowitą rozkosz.

– Proszę, nie... Nie chcę dojść przed – wyjęczał, zaciskając palce na prześcieradle.

Zgodnie z prośbą, Gabriel wycofał się od pieszczot. Po wyjęciu ostatniego korka, założył prezerwatywę i porządnie nawilżył go lubrykantem, by nie sprawić mu dyskomfortu lub bólu.

Był już tak rozgrzany, że Gabriel wsunął się w niego bez większego problemu. Przez cały czas całowali się, co nie miało w ogóle miejsca, gdy Gabriel uprawiał seks z Brunonem.

Bruno wrócił do domu i zaczął szukać przyjaciół po wszystkich pomieszczeniach, aż znalazł ich w sypialni. Uśmiechnął się i wycofał, żeby im nie przerywać. Poszedł do salonu i usiadł przed konsolą.

Po stosunku, Gabriel od razu się wycofał z niego i wyrzucił prezerwatywę. Przytulił ukochanego i zaczął go po prostu całować.

– Było cudownie, Gabi – wydyszał Michael pomiędzy kolejnymi pocałunkami.  
– Zdecydowanie – odpowiedział Gabriel, czule pieszcząc jego ciało.

Powolne głaskanie działało kojąco na Michaela do tego stopnia, że po kilku minutach po prostu usnął, wtulając się w Gabriela.


	17. Nieznany Język

Bruno przyglądał się wszystkiemu, co Gabriel i Michael robili. Było to dla niego takie dziwne. Nie rozumiał miłości romantycznej, był to temat bardzo mu odległy. O ile to przyjacielskie _kocham cię_ było dla niego super, o tyle nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić miłości, którą darzyli siebie jego przyjaciele.

Kiedy wychodzili we trzech, Michael i Gabriel zawsze chodzili za rękę. Kilka razy się zdarzyło, że Gabriel próbował złapać jego dłoń i on szybko ją wycofywał. Było to dla niego dziwne uczucie, gdy palce Gabriela muskały jego palce i próbowały się przepleść z nimi. Bruno zawsze wtedy stawał się zakłopotany i cofał się. Czułości były w sumie w porządku, dopóki nie odnosił wrażenia, że stawało się romantycznie. Unikał romantyczności, bo jej zwyczajnie nie rozumiał. Nie czuł tego.

Zdarzyło się parę razy, że uprawiali seks w trójkącie i dziwnie mu się patrzyło, jak Gabriel z tą romantyczną czułością głaskał Michaela, całował go, a on tak samo je odwzajemniał.  
Seks z Gabrielem porównałby do espresso. Żadnych głębszych emocji. Ich gry wstępne nie miały ani krzty romantyzmu. Wszystko sprowadzało się do rozładowania skumulowanego w ich organizmach napięcia. Po stosunku mogliby po prostu wstać i pójść zajmować się różnymi sprawami, nie myśląc o tym, co chwilę temu robili w łóżku.  
Natomiast seks Gabriela z Michaelem był jak kawa z dużą ilością cukru, słodkim syropem i pianką. Oni dwaj zawsze byli bardzo romantyczni podczas zbliżeń. Było dużo czułego dotyku, romantycznych pocałunków. Powoli docierali razem do rozkoszy, a później mogliby godzinami leżeć przytuleni do siebie.

Siedział właśnie obok nich na sofie. Michael na kolanach Gabriela. Znów czułe pocałunki i pieszczoty. Im bardziej o tym wszystkim myślał, tym bardziej nie umiał tego zrozumieć, choć próbował. Czy przyjaciele umieliby mu to wyjaśnić tak, by mógł pojąć, na czym to wszystko polegało? Nie miał pewności.

Pod wpływem siedzenia praktycznie bez ruchu i intensywnego rozmyślania, w pewnym momencie usnął, zsuwając się z kanapy na podłogę.

Gdy się obudził, było ciemno za oknem. Leżał na kanapie przykryty. Zobaczył, że Gabriela i Michaela nie było obok. Ostatnim, co pamiętał przed zaśnięciem to był upadek. Uznał, że pewnie go podnieśli i otulili tym kocem, a potem się cicho wycofali, żeby nie przeszkadzać. Wstał i poszedł się umyć, a później poszedł do sypialni. Oczywiście ich tam zastał, wtulonych w siebie. Myślał, że rozłożą się na całym łóżku, a tymczasem miejsce, na którym zwykle spał, było wolne.

Następnego dnia jak zwykle wspólnie zjedli śniadanie, a potem Michael pozmywał, bo była to jego kolej.  
Ze względu na ładną pogodę, poszli do ogrodu i usadowili się na huśtawce. Michael położył głowę na kolanach Gabriela, który głaskał go po włosach. Biła od nich taka aura, której Bruno nie potrafił określić, bo było mu to obce. W końcu postanowił wyrzucić wszystko z siebie.

– Chłopaki – zaczął, spoglądając w ich stronę. – Chciałbym z wami porozmawiać.  
– Tak, Bru? – zapytał Gabriel, zerkając na niego. Także Michael się obrócił, żeby spojrzeć na przyjaciela.  
– Ja tego nie rozumiem – powiedział wprost.  
– Czego nie rozumiesz?  
– Tej całej miłości romantycznej. Patrzę na was i po prostu... Nie wiem.  
– Och.  
– Dziwnie mi się patrzy na to, jak bardzo blisko jesteście. Nie rozumiem, choć chciałbym móc rozumieć. Wykracza to ponad moje zrozumienie.  
– Bru, to jest taki wyższy poziom miłości przyjacielskiej. Kiedy ta jedna osoba staje się kimś więcej, kiedy ciągle pragniesz jej obecności. Kiedy ciągle się zamartwiasz, chcesz spędzać z nią dużo czasu...  
– Wciąż nie rozumiem – szepnął smutno i zwiesił głowę. – Chcę, ale nie umiem tego przetworzyć.

Gabriel przysunął się bliżej, a Michael wgramolił się na kolana Gabriela i przytulili go.

– Nie smuć się. Wiesz, ja nie rozumiem w drugą stronę. Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem tobie, że brakuje mi tej romantyczności?  
– Coś mi świta.  
– Brakowało mi tego poczucia uzupełniania się na innym poziomie niż relacja przyjacielska. Brakowało mi bliskości romantycznej, partnerskiej.

Bruno cieszył się, że przyjaciel próbował mu to wytłumaczyć, ale to było tak, jakby mówił do niego w nieznanym języku.

– Chyba niestety tego nie zrozumiem, skoro mój pociąg romantyczny nie istnieje – westchnął zrezygnowany, wtulając się w objęcia przyjaciół. – Ale dziękuję, że próbowałeś mi to wytłumaczyć.

Gabriel zaczął gładzić włosy Brunona, by się wyluzował. Wiedział, że głaskanie włosów go uspokajało.

– A jak się czujesz, kiedy tak cię dotykam? – zapytał szeptem Gabriel.  
– Jest miło, po prostu.  
– Wycofywałeś dłonie, bo nie rozumiesz tego rodzaju dotyku?  
– Taa. Jest on mi tak bardzo obcy, jakbyś mówił do mnie po chińsku.  
– Przepraszam.  
– Nie musisz. To moja wina, że się nie odzywałem. Wiem, że nie chciałeś źle.

Michael i Gabriel otoczyli przygnębionego Brunona opieką i bliskością. On był im za to niesamowicie wdzięczny, że go nie zostawili samego w ogrodzie. Zresztą, co z nich byliby wtedy za przyjaciele? Chyba, że poprosiłby ich o pójście gdzieś indziej, bo chciałby zostać sam.

Pocieszał się myślą, że może jednak kiedyś to zrozumie, choć nie ciągnęło go do posiadania partnera. Wystarczyło mu, że miał obok dwie tak bliskie osoby jak Gabriel i Michael.


	18. Szczęście

Gabriel mógł powiedzieć, że spotkało go potrójne szczęście. Został piłkarzem klubu, który kochał od dziecka i zdobył dla niego wiele pucharów.  
Ale to nie było tym, co było dla niego najważniejsze. Najważniejsze były dla niego dwie osoby, dzięki którym osiągnął prawdziwe szczęście. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel Bruno, poznany po powrocie do Brazylii oraz Michael, jego ukochany mężczyzna. Dwa lata od momentu, gdy Michael zamieszkał z nimi, Gabriel oświadczył się mu i niebawem wzięli ślub. Nadal mieszkali wszyscy trzej pod jednym dachem. Choć zdarzały się małe zazdrości, to nie działały one negatywnie na relację między mężczyznami. Było to nieco do przewidzenia. Nigdy nie doszło jednak do kłótni czy czegoś gorszego. W momencie, gdy robiła się spina, wchodził między nich Gabriel i po prostu ich przytulał, co skutecznie studziło napięcie między Brunonem a Michaelem.

Piękna pogoda podczas urlopu skłoniła ich do zrobienia zdjęcia na huśtawce ogrodowej. Gabriel postawił telefon na statywie, ustawił samowyzwalacz i usadzili się. Michael usiadł na kolanach męża, a obok usadowił się Bruno i przytulili się we trzech.

– Dodam to na Instagrama. O ile się zgodzicie – powiedział Gabriel, zerkając na nich.  
– Nie mam nic przeciwko – odpowiedział Michael.  
– Ja też nie – stwierdził Bruno.

Gabriel oznaczył ich obu na zdjęciu i napisał bardzo długi opis, odnosząc się do relacji z każdym z nich. Oczywiście pominął intymne fragmenty ich relacji oraz to, jak działał układ, w którym się znajdowali. Na samej fotografii napisał „moje skarby". Nie potrafił określić emocji, jakie mu towarzyszyły każdego dnia dzięki obecności Brunona i Michaela jednocześnie.

Złożył statyw i położył razem z telefonem na stoliku. Ostatnio niesamowicie rzadko przykuwał uwagę do tego, co się działo w social mediach, wolał skupiać się na realnej relacji z ludźmi, których dosłownie miał na wyciągnięcie ręki i których kochał, choć na różny sposób.

Nigdy się nie nudzili, zawsze znajdowali jakieś zajęcie. Faktycznie, czasem potrzebowali odpoczynku od siebie, ale na ogół dobrze się czuli w swojej obecności i nie chcieli się rozdzielać. Jeśli gdzieś wyjeżdżali, to zawsze razem, bo od stadionu zawsze najlepiej odpoczywało im się wspólnie. Wtedy też próbowali miejscowej kuchni – każdy region w Brazylii miał swoje typowe potrawy i uwielbiali poznawać nowe smaki.

Gabriel pocałował Brunona i Michaela w policzki, szeroko się uśmiechając. Kiedyś nie wyobrażał sobie bycia w tego typu relacji, a teraz chciał, by tak już zostało.

– Dziękuję, że jesteście – powiedział, spoglądając na nich. – Jesteście dla mnie najważniejsi. Kocham was obu, co prawda każdego na inny sposób, ale nadal kocham. Nie chcę sobie wyobrażać, co by było, gdyby któregoś z was zabrakło.


End file.
